choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
A Courtesan of Rome Theory Page
Welcome to A Courtesan of Rome series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about A Courtesan of Rome series. Unconfirmed Theories * Cingerix as a Big Bad or a villain: Given the fact that MC is the courtesan, Victus is the gladiator the writers teased we get to play as, and Delphinia is the playable priestess, a possible role for the MC's brother could be the villain of this book. This was expanded upon in the flashback in Chapter 7. He is shown to blame his sister and father for their tribe falling to the Romans, and kills a Centurion, despite knowing it would alert the soldiers in the area. Confirmed Theories * Delphinia as the playable priestess: Since players get to play as the Main Character, who is the courtesan in Chapter 1, and her father, who is the gladiator in Chapter 2, many players think the mother will be the priestess they get to play as. This is confirmed in Chapter 3, where players play as Delphinia for the first time. * Future Pet: Some fans believed in the option to spend diamonds on animals in this book. It revealed to be true: Main Character can adopt a greyhound and a monkey, and her mother is able to adopt an asp. * Sabina's husband: Some fans have theorized that Aquila is Sabina's husband. In Chapter 7, Sabina mentioned that her husband just returned from war and is speaking against Julius Caesar. In the same chapter, Legate Aquila first appears outside of a flashback and mentions his opposition to Caesar. Given that her husband is described as a cruel man, such a personality fits Aquila's description. It would also give Sabina and MC a common enemy to bond over. This is confirmed in Chapter 10, when Sabina reveals this to MC when the latter went to Aquila's home in the previous chapter. * Syphax and Victus will fight: Due to Syphax having to fight in the gladitorial arena, and Victus being a gladiator, is is believed that the two of them will be forced to fight each other. It is also believed that your choices will determine that one of them could be killed off. It is confirmed at the end of Chapter 16 that they will have to fight each other. * Standalone: Due to the blog that was released on March 1st, 2019, stating that the writers of this book are "Gearing up for an epic conclusion to your adventures in Ancient Rome" and asking if you will stay in Rome or return to Gaul, it is believed that this story will be a standalone. It was confirmed by Pixelberry on March 6th, 2019, that the chapters that air after the hiatus will be the final chapters. Debunked Theories * Cingerix will become Vercingetorix: This theory revealed to be false in Chapter 7, when Victus met real Vercingetorix and didn't recognize him as his own son, what would have happened if they were the same person. It turned out to be just a similarity of both men's names. * Marc Antony: Some players believed that at some point, they would have an option to kill him, since he's the friend of Julius Caesar, the story's big bad. The story has proven that it's not possible: even if you are in bad terms with Antony, you can only subdue him. * Saving an animal from being sacrificed: After the mention of animal sacrifices in the disclaimer, some fans believed that there would be an option to save an animal via diamonds. This was debunked, as the story ended without offering such an option. Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Theory Pages